


An Excellent Protégé

by ricksdick



Series: Highly Ethical [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricksdick/pseuds/ricksdick
Summary: With Dipper now fully devoted to him, Ford takes things a step further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously fucking gross. Don't come getting mad at me because you didn't read the tags. 
> 
> An unfinished second part to that other dipford thing I wrote. There was going to be more story to it but I got bored with the ship so I stopped.
> 
> I'm just gonna post this and let you fill in the blanks.

Dipper's thighs quivered as he lowered himself onto his uncle's lap. His legs were hot and shaking as he crouched over the larger body below him. With eyes fluttered half closed, his mouth hung open to let tiny, pained whines past his lips that were swollen and red from kisses.

His hands shook with concentration. Every sensation was new and his mind was fuzzy. Overwhelmed. The only things he felt were the burning hardness working its way into his soft, newly stretched hole, and the unfamiliar pleasure tightening in his stomach.

Ford held Dipper's hips, thumbs making soothing circles as he helped push him down. Ford was too big. Too much at once, and Dipper was so tiny. The kid was so small as he stretched around him, raw and slick. Ford groaned, feeling the boy's hole squeeze the head of his cock while he struggled to get in.

Dipper looked remarkable, Ford noticed, all young and inexperienced, his body blushing a warm red. Ford felt a surge of power knowing just how easy it was to get Dipper into this state. How simple he was to manipulate and coerce into what he wanted. The perfect companion. Young and curious. But naive and insecure. Willing to do anything for his approval.

Finally Ford felt a pop as the head of his cock slipped past the constricting ring of muscle and he immediately dropped his head back and breathed.

Above him he heard Dipper let out a gasp, a high pitched noise punctuated by his muscles tightening. His nephew was breathing heavy, sweat drenching his forehead and neck. One of his hands was clenched on Ford's abdomen as he leaned forward to catch his breath, the other hand moved behind him and Ford could feel Dipper's fingers prodding his cock where it disappeared inside him.

"Is, is that it?" Dipper panted through sharp intakes of air, already exhausted from forcing himself to take Ford in.

Ford's eyes closed and he smiled, senses swirling.

"Still a ways to go." Ford's hands stroked up and down his nephew's thighs to comfort him, pressing and petting the smooth, tender skin below his buttocks and poking a callused finger around his opening, fingers brushing against Dipper's own. As he felt how taut his hole was, already tense and strained, Ford was infinitely thankful he put numbing cream on him. The kid would be feeling this for days.

Shivering, Dipper tried to look behind him, to see just how much more there was, but he was held in place by his uncle's cock, preventing him from moving. The thickness was about the same as his own arm and he briefly worried just how he would fit the rest.

A thrust of Ford's hips and he glided in another inch.

Dipper whined loudly at this then gritted his teeth, eyelids closing tight and his breath coming out in a hiss.

"Relax. It's almost halfway in," Ford soothed.

"It's not even halfway?" Dipper looked terrified and balking at him with wide eyes.

"Not quite, no," he stated simply. "Why? You don't think you can take it?"

"Yes I can! I swear!" Dipper pleaded. "Just let me..." Dipper cut himself off and rolled his hips forward.

At last, Ford was greeted with a soft, erotic sigh from his nephew as he took him in another inch. He chuckled at his reaction and smirked at the way his erection bobbed against his belly.

Dipper's mind was drawing a blank. His uncle wasn't moving, but the sheer size of him created an exotic pressure in his loins. It was intoxicating the way his muscles clench around the intrusion, sucking him in deeper.

"Oh..." Dipper gasped again. A quiet little noise. His back was straight and still while he continued rolling his hips over Ford's lap. He slid down, inch after inch of his uncle's erection slipping smoothly in. It was getting harder and harder to move but Dipper found himself unable to stop. He didn't want to. His body was taking every bit of Ford's cock until finally he felt his tip pressing into the walls of his colon and his balls right in the cleft of backside.

"Am I," Dipper paused to catch his breath. "Is this good?" He swallowed, taking a deep breath and exhaling a very shaky, nervous sigh. He'd done it all on his own. Despite the pain and the initial strangeness, he'd taken his uncle inside him. Now fully seated on Ford's lap, he moved back and forth, experimenting with his newly filled body. Ford was massive and Dipper could feel all his inner crevices stretched wide open in order to fit man's amazing cock.

"You're doing an amazing job, Dipper." Ford resumed the loving circles on his thighs, enjoying the boy's tightness now completely surrounding him.

Dipper's eyes were closed softly, but a tiny smile crossed his features as he tried to catch his breath. Ford was pleased that despite the obvious pain Dipper wasn't crying.

However, Ford reasoned it would be remiss of him not to conduct a test while the moment allowed. Just to see how much Dipper could take.

A dark look appeared on his face, one Dipper missed. His hands slowly stroking Dipper's legs slid up to grip his spread cheeks, earning a squeak. Without warning, Ford flipped them over so Dipper was underneath him, giving Ford a perfect spot to watch his young nephew's face when he would pound himself into him, hard as he could, over and over again.

Below him Dipper's eyes had opened, questioning Ford. Tears of pain prickled in the corners of his eyes. Ford felt his cock twitch at the sight. The pain from being flipped onto the bed was too much for Dipper being as inexperienced as he was, and any movement of his body further spread his hole, already red and painful from being stretched so much around his uncle's girth.

Gradually though, Dipper's face softened, lips parting to let out a shaky breath. His eyes opened more to stare into Ford's eyes, totally unused to the senses taking control of him, burning heat and wetness in all the special places he'd been taught about. He was so young. So not ready for these feelings. But as he breathed, his muscles relaxed once again, his bottom loosening and he felt Ford's balls press more into the cleft of his ass as he slipped in, bottoming out. Dipper, opening his legs further, bit his lip then cried out in pleasure when his uncle rocked forward.

"What do you think, Dipper? You like the feel of getting fucked by your uncle?"

The boy's face turned an unimaginable shade of pink and he closed his eyes, mortified beyond belief at his own noises. He nodded quickly, nervous.

"Nnnn," Dipper turned his head and clutched at Ford's shoulders. "It's big."

An astute observation. A smug look crossed Ford's face and Dipper felt a rumble in Ford's chest, a happy noise of approval followed by a soft chuckle.

"You'll get used to it." he leaned in to touch his nose to Dipper's temple, opening his mouth to leave a wet kiss by his ear, whispering. "You look beautiful all spread open for me."

The half moan, half whine that came from Dipper was followed by a frantic movement of his hips, a carnal need to be fucked open hard and fast. His mind frazzled and sparked. The muscles in his body loosened, begging Ford to do as he pleased. To teach him to be the best apprentice he could be and make him his own.

"Say, Dipper? Did you know there's a long history of masters engaging in sexual activities with their protégés?"

There was no movement. Not from Ford. Dipper's hips still rocked forward and pleaded silently, his body wanting stimulation, his own cock standing and dripping. He didn't want a lecture. He wanted to cum. He wanted to know the heavy pull and slide of Ford's cock dragging in and out of him and feel hot streaks of white painting his insides.

"Dipper I asked you a question."

Ford pulled out suddenly, making Dipper panic, and fixed him with a hard stare. He missed the tightness around his cock but he wanted an answer.

"Ah!" Dipper was grabbing at Ford's back and arching his spine up into Ford's chest. His neck exposed, head thrown back and creating a sinful display of submission. "Y-yes. I've heard of that."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Sorry for the abrupt end.
> 
> As with the first part, this was written before the series ended and when there were a lot of "Ford is a bad guy" theories floating around. So Ford is very OOC.


End file.
